


Cisco's idea

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Dark Ones, Gen, Humor, Jokes, No Offense Intended, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Cisco has a risky idea on how to free everyone from the pipeline prison as a Nazi soldier guards it. Crack fic.





	Cisco's idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize. And I'm sorry if this offends anyone. That is not the intention. But I'm still sorry if it does.
> 
> Just an idea I got when I was reading funny stuff on Quora. This takes place when the Earth-X villains have taken control of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"So." Dinah muttered, "Is there any way for us to get out?"

"Not unless we're rescued." Caitlin said.

"I would love to see the Nazi guarding us get a punch on the face." Rene told everyone.

"Trust me, you're not the only one." Curtis told him.

"I'll burn him." Mick said bluntly.

"Shush." Harry shushed them, "He might hear us."

"I have an idea." Cisco suddenly said.

"What?" Caitlin asked him.

"A pretty stupid and risky idea, but I'm going to carry it out." Cisco said confidently before calling out to the guard, "Excuse me sir."

For some reason, the guard turned to him and Cisco asked, "Do you only drink "Jews" from Concentrate?"

"Um, no." The Nazi said in confusion as he walked closer to the cell.

"Is your favorite gas planet "Jewpiter?"" Cisco then asked and the others failed to suppress their chuckles, even Harry.

"What is this!?" The Nazi said, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Cisco apologized, "Did I make you "Fuhrer-ious?""

"Stop this lame joke at once!" The Nazi commanded angrily as the others laughed.

"Why should I stop?" Cisco asked rhetorically as the others continued laughing, "Do you "Nazi" how it is so funny?"

The Nazi angrily said, "You worthless piece of—"

"Anne Frankly, your reaction is quite hitlerious to watch." Cisco said and the others laughed even louder.

"Enough of this, or you will face consequences." The Nazi demanded.

"Okay, it clearly seems that I have made "jew" angry. I will stop now." Cisco said to him.

"Err… okay." The Nazi said as he started walking away, "Please don't do this anymore in the future."

With a smirk, Cisco said, "Hmm, actually, the next time I pull off another Nazi joke, you will "Nazi" it coming."

In a rage, the Nazi charged towards his cell, "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He had Cisco's fingerprints and used them to open the cell, intending to kill him. As he aimed his gun, Cisco felt his powers returning to him.

Before the Nazi could fire, Cisco fired a vibe blast. It hit him and he was thrown back by a few feet, hitting his head on a wall and knocking himself out.

"Now that's done." Cisco said as he opened the other cells.

Walking out, Mick said in an impressed tone, "I like you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> The jokes are not owned by me but Quora user Michael Ahn so thank you to him.
> 
> Apologies to any Jews who might get offended. I didn't mean to. So I'm really sorry if you got offended.
> 
> But like Michael Ahn has said, making Nazi jokes in front of a Nazi is like making Trump jokes in front of a super radical republican.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


End file.
